


Fulfilled Promises

by lilisdivine



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 22:03:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilisdivine/pseuds/lilisdivine
Summary: Four years ago, Jughead Jones made a promise to himself that he would get Betty Cooper and himself out of Riverdale. After Alice and Polly Cooper’s death, Jughead decides that it’s finally time to follow through with that.ORJughead and Betty run away.





	Fulfilled Promises

Prologue

“I wish we could just go... just... hop on a motorcycle and leave Riverdale,” his eyes watered, wanting nothing more than to protect Betty and get her out of Riverdale.

“No... crazy moms. No Black Hoods.” She cracked a small smile, but pain oozed out of the corner of her mouth. He noticed, and it was as if her pain had yanked at the bottom of his heart and pulled it down to the pit now formed in his stomach.

That was four years ago. Everyday Jughead promised himself he’d follow through with that and get them both out of that murder infested town. The only thing keeping him back was Jellybean. He didn’t trust his father with her, not after the way he treated him after their mom left with his sister. Jughead didn’t trust him to not drown himself with alcohol again, to not let his drunken anger get the best of him and shove her fragile body against a wall, to not handcuff her to the fridge when she didn’t do what he wanted. And Jughead sure as hell knew both him and Betty weren’t ready to take care of a child themselves.

But after Betty had watched her mother and sister die in cold blood by none other than Penelope Blossom, Jughead had packed a small bag of clothes and Betty’s Blossom inheritance for both of them as Betty laid on his bed as she shook and let out pained sobs and chokes.

“Hey,” he said in a calming voice. He gently rubbed her cheek and played with the ends of her blonde hair. “I’m gonna take JB over to the Andrew’s house real quick. Will you be okay?”

She shook her head. “Okay, baby. Come with me, and we’ll leave right after. Okay?”

She nodded.

“Okay, I’ll go get JB. See if she’s ready. And we’ll be on our way.” He pulled her close, and kissed her forehead.

“JB,” he whispered as he turned the corner to her bedroom. “You almost done packing?”

“Yeah... is Betty okay?”

Jughead sighed. “I’m gonna help her work through it. But I need you to hurry up. Dad’s gonna be home in about 20 minutes.”

He turned to go back to his room before she spoke again. “Jug...”

“Yeah?”

“Will you promise to keep in contact?”

He hesitated for a moment, wondering if it’d be safe to contact her. “Yes.” He turned back to his room to find Betty slightly more relaxed.

She sat on the edge of his bed, wiping her own tears away. She was using the breathing techniques her therapist had taught her to use when she found herself in situations where she couldn’t breathe.

“That’s right, baby. You’ve got this.” He patted her back gently, holding her in his arms. “We’re going somewhere safe. Somewhere where you can start a new life. Be happier.” She sobbed into his shirt and he stroked her hair.

In the next couple of minutes, JB came in to let them know she was ready. Betty clung to his side. He had always been her safe space. She felt safer around him than she ever did with Alice Cooper. Not after everything she put her through in their Junior year of high school.

With Betty, quite literally glued to his side and JB following close behind them, they snuck over to Mary Andrew’s house, the next door over.

“What happens when Dad finds out?”

“He won’t. He’s too... caught up in his own booze. I’d be surprised if he noticed within the next two weeks.”

Jughead knew it was harsh. But he knew she’d be able to handle it. They’d been neglected by their parents since they were children, it was easier to admit they didn’t give a shit than to continue trying to make themselves believe the Jones parents even cared a little bit.

“What are you guys doing here so late at night?” Mary asked after answering the door. “Archie’s alre—“ she paused when she saw Jellybean walk in front of the pair. “What’s this about?”

Jughead explained everything to Mary. It took quite the convincing but she eventually agreed and took Jellybean in with her.

Jughead took Betty over to his bike and delicately placed his helmet on her pretty little head. “There. All set?” He asked as they seung themselves over the seat.

A small, whispered “yeah” escaped her throat and they road off into the dim lit night, no noise except the engine of Jughead motorcycle.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise my writing doesn’t always seem this forced. But let me know if I should continue or you would be interested in reading more. This is probably going to be a couple chapters long. It will possibly be two chapters, three at most.


End file.
